Many modern mobile telephones have the ability to capture video content and share video content with other compatible telephones, which are subscribed to a service that supports the sharing of video content. While sharing video content is increasingly desirable, users are significantly limited to sharing video only with other users who have compatible telephones and subscribe to a video sharing service. As such, users who have compatible telephones but do not subscribe to a compatible video server cannot share video. Users who have telephones that are capable of sharing video content cannot share their video content with other users who do not have compatible telephones. Given the apparent desire to share video content and the limited ability to do so, there is a need for an effective and efficient technique to allow users to share video content from their telephones with users who either do not have compatible telephones or do not subscribe to compatible video sharing services.